


Pretty :*

by ijustwannamakeyousmile



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Group Bonding, Kim Sunoo is a bad bitch, Kim Sunoo-centric, M/M, Queer Themes, Soft Kim Sunwoo, Sunoo centric, Sunoo-Centric, fruity!sunoo, just really soft, lip gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwannamakeyousmile/pseuds/ijustwannamakeyousmile
Summary: He never really had to think about it...what was there to it?Sunoo is a bad bitch.Sunoo is pretty.Sunoo, however, is the type of gay who eats the fruit-flavored candy. The type of queer that can't math for the life of them, but can write a ten page essay on the significance of mint chocolate chip ice cream.Sunoo is kinda dumb.Because people shouldn't have to come out. Sexuality is fluid. Just bring who u like home, and take it from there :) That's the type of future I want for the world.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Pretty :*

**Author's Note:**

> a btch can't commit to stories... i know-

Sunoo can’t say he’s never entertained the idea of questioning sexuality.

Of course he has pondered an alarming amount on the possibility of someone else leaning the same ways he does, or asked himself stupid questions such as, _“Will he notice me if I wear this almost-dried-brick color lip tint or would it be better to stick to my casual only half-dried-brick lip tint.”_

Emphasize on the use of the pronoun, “he” not really registering in Sunoo’s mind.

To him it was as natural as anything. 

People are all hot; Sunoo couldn’t care less what exactly was in their pants.

The shortest artist signed under bighit, however, was given a rude awakening one evening when all the members gathered to sit in the (strangely) large living room of the Enhypen dorms. Feeling the cool tile snaking up to chill his already freezing feet, Sunoo sprung up and disappeared back into his room.

Even as he ruffled through the multiple layers of sweaters and oversized mom jeans, Sunoo’s ears were able to catch the growing noises of the hyung-line coming back from their later schedules. 

The door was slammed open by an overzealous young man (probably Jay, deduced Sunoo. The pathetic whine he heard after whoever it was slumped down onto the ground in their kitchen could only have been produced by the most overdramatic ‘02 liner.)

Sunghoon, as well, was spotted slipping into his room by an outraged leader.

“ _Yah Hyung!_ Why did _no one_ remember we have check-in night on Wednesdays?” Jungwon screeched. “We set this schedule a literal month ago how hard is it to-”

“ _Ah perfect! My socks…_ ” Sunoo completed his search just to look up and see a red-faced Jungwon peeking through the doorway, mouth half open before he noticed Sunoo’s attire.

“Its nice to know _someone_ remembered it was pajama nigh-”

And there he goes again.

His fluffy socks trailing behind him on the ground (they were slightly too large for his feet), rainbow flashes from the wool went stretching up and down as he made his way back to the common room. Currently there were only five people dozing off in the huge empty space, one head turning up at the squeaks emanating from the incoming figure.

“Sunoo-hyunggggggg,”

That could really only be one person.

“It’s cold today. C’mere.”

Wow, okay.

Sunoo followed the younger’s instructions and sat down with a soft, “ _oof_ ” and a huff of breath expelled through the air as Ni-ki reached for his arms. Using the half-dead limbs to propel himself forward, Sunoo was soon housing a tired 15 yearold Japanese boy on his legs, dozing off as he toyed with Sunoo’s mismatched p.j set.

If there was a fake maknae it would most likely be one very fired up Kim Sunoo. Everytime his fellow bandmates read a comment online about the third-youngest acting like he was a five year old, Sunoo would never hear the end of the teasing from the rest. The only thing going for him still was the one year he held over their leader, Jungwon.

_Thump, thump, thump_

Speak of the devil and he shalth arrive.

Jungwon marched straight into the room with a burning, “Since y’all obviously can’t follow plans for your _life_ the only other option I have for today is a game.”

The younger’s sentence wasn’t quite so scary by itself. However, as it was paired with gleaming eyes and a seemingly endless pit of dimples, Sunoo was prepared to sell his soul to the devil just to escape whatever he had planned.

Sunoo didn’t have any secrets! He’d be fine, of course.

Jungwon went on to explain the rules of the game as Jake’s head started to droop down onto Sunoo’s shoulders, invading not only his personal space but Ni-ki’s as well. The maknae was positioned right across Sunoo’s lap, smiling up at them. Glaring down on everyone was the light (singular) turned on by Heesung as he sat down, prepared to follow Jungwon’s every will.

Sunoo supposed they did look like a family from afar, his heart beating out of his chest as he realized that this would be the next years had in stock for them.

As mother mother’s old songs raged on in the background (Ni-ki had found a song called “verbatim” and since then nursed an increasingly obsessive fixation with their music, going so far as to even introduce it to the other members.) Jake, who could catch the meanings through the slang and slurred words still refused to explain the beginning lines to Sunoo, choosing instead to act as if it was a large inside joke shared across the Western Hemisphere or something.

Nonetheless, tiny pieces of paper were passed out. Each of them were identical in size and shape, followed by seven more pens that were of similar identicality. The staff at Bighit had repeatedly told them it was important to bond well before their second comeback. This, of course, had gone through one ear and straight out the other for most of the members, Jungwon being the clear exception as he continued on with his overly-wordy explanation for 10:00 in the evening.

Everyone was to, “ _print with your finest handwriting an anonymous question,_ ” which would then be “ _mixed up into a huge pile and answered by random people, to put in layman’s terms._ ” Basically, Jake was having a hard time staying awake enough to understand the complicated mixture of words spewing out of Jungwon’s mouth.

If Sunoo were to be honest here, this sounded like every other get-to-know-each-other activity they’d been forced to do, like, at least once in freshman year before everyone gave up due to unenthusiastic responses from the students, desperate to fall asleep instead of wasting their time with self introductions to other people who couldn’t care less.

But this was technically his job now, so Sunoo supposed it wouldn’t hurt. The most he’d probably be asked to share to the other six is that his favorite colors were pink, purple, and blue or that mint chocolate chip ice cream _was_ the only thing that kept him going during dance practice.

> 1\. How old were you when you had your first crush?

If they were _going_ to make him waste his time with this he’d at least make it juicy, right? Gotta extract that good blackmail information. What he _wouldn’t_ give to have some hidden data to fire back at the others when they ganged up on him about his mental maturity.

> 2\. Your favorite part about debuting?  
>  3\. Recount your love life up until now!

Okay… so Sunoo’s third snippet of paper was more of a dare, but Jungwon didn’t explicitly say they had to all end with question marks. At the end of the day, this whole activity was about bonding in the dim lights of their half-asleep Enhypen dorms.

“Who knows,” thought Sunoo for the first time in a while. “Maybe I’ll learn something new!”

Oh, how right he was.

The young boy’s (he wasn’t an adult in Korea yet) lips glittered with a sparkling pink under the yellow-ish shade of lighting forcing the seven artists’ faces out of the shades. Extending out three pieces of paper to his fellow maknae-line member, Sunoo felt a thrum of excitement well up inside of him. Preparing for some extensive t.m.i’s, he didn’t notice the eyes behind him, tracing the shape of his eyes and looking on with an anxious, questioning gaze.


End file.
